Incarnis
by nannaa
Summary: "Sudah kukatakan padamu berkali-kali, jangan pergi terlalu jauh dariku. Kau harus tetap disampingku Sungmin!" Side Story of Second Chance. KyuMin / GS.
1. My new story

Kringgg.. kringgg.. kringgg.. kringgg.. kringgg...

"Iya, sebentar lagi, please!" Tunggu, tadi itu bunyi apa? Lalu, lalu dimana aku sekarang? Bukannya, bukannya?

Oke, ada yang tidak beres di pagi ini. Harunya aku sudah menempati apartementku yang baru. Harusnya ini sudah tahun 2023. Tapi, kenapa surat kabar yang kutemukan didepan pintu jelas-jelas menunjukan tahun 2013? Dan, kenapa wajahku masih muda, sama seperti saat umurku 23 tahun? Mungkin ini mimpi. Ya, mungkin ini memang mimpi. Satu tamparan di pipiku, setalahnya aku akan sadar, pasti!

"Aww, sakit!" Oh Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi!

;;;;;;

Reinkarnasi, atau apa pun itu. Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bersyukur dapat kembali ke tahun terburuk dalam hidupku. Oh, ayolah Lee Sungmin, pasti ada cara agar aku dapat kembali kekeadaan normal sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Aku ingat, toko perhiasaan itu. Tempat dimana Donghae mungkin melamarku secara tidak tersirat. Dia lelaki yang baik. Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, dia sangat membantuku dalam segala hal. Tiga tahun setelahnya tidak kusangka Eunhyuk dan Donghae menikah. Aku ikut bahagia melihat mereka bersatu.

"Lee Sungmin?" Suara itu, bukankah?

"Darimana saja kau? Satu jam aku menunggumu disini, setelahnya kau malah mengabaikanku seperti ini. Bagus sekali. Cepatlah kita hampir terlambat!" Tuhan, kejutan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan padaku? Tiba-tiba aku merasa semua tulangku melebur, sulit sekali rasanya menopang tubuh ini. Mataku memanas. Bodoh sekali, memang bodoh. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin hidup kembali.

"Oppa, oppa... Aku, aku.."

"Ada apa Ming? Kenapa kau menangis? Mianhae jika aku terlalu kasar padamu tadi." Aku berbalik dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapanku. Jika ini halusinasi, tidak! Jika ini halusinasi, jika Kyuhyun hanya khayalanku tidak mungkin aku dapat merasakan sentuhannya. Dia, dia nyata!

"Hei, ada yang salah?" Kyuhyun melihat penampilannya dari atas ke bawah begitu pun seterusnya, saat tak ada satu respon pun yang kuberikan. Aku masih berdiri kikuk dihadapannya. Tidak percaya jika ini memang nyata bukan sekedar khayalan. Dia hidup!

"Kau kembali? Kau hidup lagi?" Dengan ragu, dengan suara yang menyangkut sebagian ditenggorokan aku bertanya padanya lirih. Dia melongo. Ada yang salah?

"Aww, appoyo,"

"Apa itu sakit? Masihkan kau merasa ini mimpi? Tidur jam berapa semalam kau, hah?" Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya kekeningku, sakit sekali. Huh dasar, bahkan disaat seperti ini sikapnya tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun. Aku mulai berfikir ulang mengapa dulu aku begitu memujanya. Ingin rasanya aku kembali kesaat itu dan membuat diriku terlihat lebih terhormati dari sebelumnya.

"Apa aku menjadikan kau kekasihku untuk berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh? Ayo, kita hampir terlambat, sebentar lagi filmnya akan dimulai," Kyuhyun menarikku paksa. Eh, tunggu dulu, kekasih? Apa dia tadi menyebut bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya?

"Kekasih?" Lirihku, pertanyaan ambigu. Kyuhyun melirikku dengan ekor matanya sebelum menginjak gas setelah memasang sabuk pengaman padaku.

"Iya, apa lagi? Sudahlah Lee Sungmin, kau terlihat aneh sekali hari ini. Sebentar, apa kau sakit?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menginjak pedal rem dan menepi. Wajahnya sangat serius saat menempelkan tangannya dikeningku, mungkin memeriksa suhu tubuhku saat ini. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku yakin sekarang, Kyuhyun hadir lagi dihidupku.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa," harus terbiasa, ini mungkin jalan yang Tuhan pilih untukku. Dan sekarang yang harus kulakukan hanya bersyukur dan mengikuti kemana pun arah cerita yang ditulis-Nya.

"haha, sejak kapan kau memanggilku oppa. Manis sekali,"

"Kita seumuran Lee Sungmin, bahkan semanjak kau menjadi kekasihku dua tahun yang lalu tidak pernah sekai pun kau memanggilku oppa. Ada apa, hmm?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipiku lembut. Dikulit tangannya kurasa ada listrik. Ada sengatan dan rasa hangat secara bersamaan saat dia menyentuhku seperti ini. Sama seperti malam terakhir sebelum aku menemukannya meninggal pagi hari setelah malam sebelumnya dia mengalah pada ego dan mengikuti kata hatinya. Saat itu aku berharap ikut mati bersamanya. Tubuhnya dingin sekali, aku terus memeluknya berharap ia masih hidup. Tapi saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang, aku sadar, detak jantung Kyuhyun memang sudah berhenti. Dia sudah pergi.

Aku mengeleng, membuang jauh kenangan buruk itu. Saat ini, yang aku mau hanya Kyuhyun. Menghabiskan waktuku bersama dengannya, sebanyak mungkin. Karena aku tidak tahu kapan Tuhan akan menghentikan jalan cerita ini.

Mungkin ini rasanya berdua dengannya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku merasa pipiku memanas, saat ku meliriknya dan dia balas tersenyum padaku. Manis sekali. Aku menyayanginya, itu alasanku berada disini.

;;;;;;

Kyuhyun terus saja bercerita tentang film yang baru saja kami tonton. Dia sangat bersemangat, bahkan setelah film itu berakhir. Aku tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya, yang kulihat hanya dua kelompok yang saling bersiteru, bertengkar dan kemudian saling membunuh. Mengerikan, tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum geli menanggapi ocehannya.

"Apa itu lucu?" Aku berhenti tersenyum saat raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Dia pasti mengira aku tidak menghargainya. Terkadang Kyuhyun dapat merubah 180 derajat sifat dewasanya dengan sifat kekanakan. Dan sifat itu yang sangat ku rindukan.

"Tidak oppa, tidak ada yang lucu. Hanya saja aku berfikir bahwa..." lama aku terdiam, berusaha menggodanya dengan trikku. Mungkin ini akan berhasil membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

"Berfikir apa? Cepatlah!" Nah, percaya padaku?

Aku berjinjit berusaha menyamai tinggiku dengannya, "Aku semakin menyayangimu," bisikku pelan. Berhasil!

"Hei tunggu. Siapa yang mengajarimu menggombal seperti itu? Sungmin!" Aku berlari kencang menghindarinya. Siapa sangka tiga kata itu memang ampuh membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

Kebahagiaan. Seperti inikah rasanya? Jika benar, bolehkan aku meminta waktu yang lebih lama untukku merasakannya? Bersama dengannya, dengan Kyuhyunku.

;;;;;;

okey, ada yang tidak asing dengan monolog Sungmin disini? Bagi yang sudah membaca Second Chance pasti ngerti alur cerita yang akan saya buat di side story ini. Buat yang belum baca Second Chance monggo dibaca dulu, ngga juga ga apa-apa sih.

Saya butuh balasan repon dari kalian. Dengan tidak adanya respon maka kelanjutan ceritanya akan saya simpen aja.

Terima kasih sebelumnya bagi yang sudah review bahkan fav Second Chance. Ini hadiah buat kaliah :)


	2. The End of My Story

**Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin, Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja) and secret**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s) etc**

Makasih buat sandrimayy88 dan Another Girl in Another Place yang udah ingetin saya, ini GS bukan Yaoi. Maklum ya, saya terburu-buru pas ngetik summary. Dan terima kasih juga buat vha chandra, semoga saya ngga jadi dijewer.

Enjoy^^

...

...

...

...

...

_And in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So i don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away _

_Katy Perry – The One That Got Away_

Sesuai isi pesan singkat Kyuhyun padaku pagi tadi, Kyuhyun akan menjemputku. Aku menunggunya dilobi apartment. Baru aku sadari daun pohon besar diseberang jalan itu sangat lebat. Sepertinya saat ini musim semi, pantas hangat sekali udaranya.

07.25, masih lamakah dia? Bukankah lima menit lagi jam masuk kantor? Ah, aku lupa. Kyuhyun adalah direktur utama, mana mungkin ada yang akan memarahi kami jika terlambat tiba dikantor. Ralat, bukan kami, tapi hanya dia. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya, aku masih belum siap dengan semua kejutan yang amat tiba-tiba ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ah, Kyuhyun. Kapan dia tiba disini? Wajahnya tampak kesal sekali, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi sepertinya ini pertanda tidak baik untukku.

"Jja, atau kau mau aku tinggal ditempat ini?" Ketus sekali dia. Heh, aku hampir tidak pecaya dengan sikap manisnya kemarin setelah melihat taringnya keluar lagi hari ini. Ada apa sebenarya dengan dia? Apa yang dimakannya pagi ini?

"Menyebalkan," dengusku jengkel. Sambil menghentakkan kaki ke tanah dengan kasar aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Hei, apa ini? Bahkan untuk membukakan pintu mobil pun dia enggan. Hei, tuan Kyuhyun, obat apa yang sudah kau minum?!

"Masuk atau aku akan pergi ke kantor sendiri. Sekarang Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mulai membentak saat aku terlihat acuh menanggapi ocehannya. Baiklah.

"Pergi saja sana, aku akan naik bus hari ini." Titik! Biar dia tahu bagaimana caranya menghargai seorang wanita.

Wait, Kyuhyun, aku tidak mengucapkannya dengan sunguh-sunguh. Kenapa, kenapa dia menanggapinya dengan serius. Sepertinya dia marah padaku. Deru mobil Kyuhyun terdengar kasar ditelingaku dan ketika aku membalik badan, mobilnya sudah meninggalkan parkiran, dia menginjak pedal gas dengan kekuatan penuh, tega sekali dia. Ah, aku naik bus dengan apa? Aku bahkan tidak punya uang sepeser pun.

"Kyuhyun tunggu, Kyuhyun.. Oppa!" Ini terlihat sangat-sangat memalukan. Aku yang berusaha mencari perhatiannya dengan menolak mentah-mentah ajakkannya. Sekarang, senjata makan tuan. Aku berlari kencang mengejar mobil Kyuhyun sambil terus memanggil namanya. Entah apa yang orang-orang itu bicarakan saat melihatku telanjang kaki dengan menenteng high heels dikedua tangganku. Aku tidak perduli. Sekarang yang terpenting Kyuhyun mau menghentikan mobilnya dan memberikanku tumpangan. Ya, itu.

Tapi, tidak ada tanda sedikit pun Kyuhyun akan menghentikan mobilnya. Tuhan, tolong aku.

;;;;;;

"Tuan, apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Cih, menjijikan sekali perempuan itu. Apa yang terjadi dengannya di masa sekarang? Kenapa dia yang sangat baik padaku dulu bisa terlihat murahan seperti ini. Ya, Seohyun, sekretaris Kyuhyun.

Sejak pagi, saat bertatap muka dengannya ditempat parkir, perasaanku memang sudah tak enak ketika melihat kilat ketidaksukaan di mimik wajahnya. Seohyun menyukai Kyuhyun, fikirku. Lihat saja tingkahnya saat mengantarkan sebuah berkas untuk Kyuhyun. Dia bertanya dengan nada menggoda, sangat menggoda. Penampilannya saat ini lebih tepat jika disandingkan dengan wanita jalang. Hei, ini kantor, bukan tempat untuk memamerkan paha dengan menggunakan rok super mini.

Dan yang lebih memuakkan, Kyuhyun mengijinkannya duduk bersama kami dikantin saat jam istirahat. Dengan sikap yang sok tahu, dia memesan sengala jenis makan siang untuk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati memakannya. Menyebalkan.

"Di tambah lagi makannya Kyu."

"uhuk.. uhuk.." Hah, Kyu? Manis sekali. Dasar genit!

"Tuan Kyuhyun, tolong dijaga mulut anda nona," sambarku setelah menghabiskan air minum. Bagaimana pun tidak akan aku biarkan dia berkuasa, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Ini diluar jam kerja Sungmin, dia bebas memanggilku apa pun," Kyuhyun membalasku sengit. Tanpa melihat kearah Seohyun, yang sudah pasti saat ini sedang tersenyum puas setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, aku meninggalkan meja. Kuhentakkan kaki ketika berdiri, sinyal pada Kyuhyun bahwa aku marah dengan perkataannya tadi.

Ketika meninggalkan kantin aku tidak memperkiraan akan kemana. Hingga kaki ini melangkah ke sebuah lorong, tempat Donghae dulu sempat mengatakan cintany diujung lorong itu. Aku menggeleng. Kenapa tiba-tiba berfikir tentang Donghae, tapi ada yang aneh dimasa ini. Dulu ada Seohyun, sekarang pun ada walau pun dengan sifat yang sangat menyebalkan. Harusnya Donghae juga ada, tapi kenapa...

"Mencariku?"

"Astaga!" Donghae? Benarkah? "Darimana? Kok..."

"Darimana apanya Min? Aku mengikutimu semenjak kau meninggalkan kantin." Sejak meninggalkan kantin? Jadi, dari tadi Donghae mengikutiku, apa mungkin?

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah Min?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat raut wajahku yang memucat. Semoga ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku mohon Tuhan. Dulu Donghae menyukaiku, saat ini perasaan Donghae pasti sebaliknya. Inikan dunia kebalikan, itu analisa yang aku fikirkan semalaman. Jadi mungkin yang akan Donghae lakukan saat ini adalah mengajakku bertarung di ring tinju karena aku adalah musuhnya, bukan perempuan yang disukainya.

"Kapan kau dan Kyuhyun akan berpisah Min?"

"Mwo?!" pertanyaan Donghae mengagetkanku dan seketika membuat analisaku terbantahkan begitu saja. Apa, apa ini maksudnya Donghae masih menyukaiku dan tetap konsisten dengan perannya dimasa dulu? Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Mencari jalan keluar untuk menghindari Donghae. Tapi bukan dengan lari seribu langkah, tidak elit sekali. Ah!

"Mianhae Donghae-ssi, Kyuhyun sedang menunggu saya." Aku hendak berbalik saat suara lembut Donghae menghentikan pergerakanku tiba-tiba.

"Menunggu? Tapi yang kulihat tadi dia sedang asik bersama Seohyun dan tidak mengharapakan kehadiranmu disana Sungmin." Lututku lemas seketika. Dia benar, Kyuhyun sedang asik bersama Seohyun. Lalu sekarang apa alasanku untuk menghindarinya? Aku tersenyum kikuk saat bertemu pandang dengannya. Dari dulu, Donghae memang yang paling mengerti tentang perasaanku. Tanpa sadar, sebenarnya dialah yang paling mengertiku setelah Eunhyuk.

"Donghae-ssi, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan? Bisakah kau tidak menghalangi jalanku?" Aku tidak mengatakannya dengan nada membentak, hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan situasi bersama Donghae saat ini. Aku berpaling ke arah kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari pergerakan dari siapa pun, mungkin sajakan ada seseorang lewat lorong ini.

"Ayo Sungmin, kita ada rapat setelah ini!" Eh, orang itu tanpa mengijinkanku menjawab ajakannya, dia langsung menarikku menjauh. Rasa kagetku perlahan hilang saat kuperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya. Ya, aku sangat mengenalnya, teramat mengenalnya. "Eunhyuk!" pekikku senang.

Eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat kami sudah berada disebuah ruangan, entahlah ruangan apa ini, mungkin benar kata Eunhyuk bahwa kami ada rapat. Tapi kenapa Eunhyuk terlihat seperti, "Apa yang kau fikirkan Sungmin? Apa kau berfikir aku melakukan hal ini untuk membantumu, hah? Kolot! Sekali musuh, kau tetap musuhku, arra?" Euhyuk?

"Dan satu lagi, ku peringatkan kau. Jika sekali lagi aku melihat Donghae mendekatimu dan kau melayaninya seperti tadi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat hidupmu menderita. Ingat itu!" Eunhyuk pergi setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kalimat yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Musuh? Kenapa keadaannya berbalik? Eunhyuk sahabatku, kenapa dia terlihat sangat membenciku? Apa karena Donghae menyukaiku dan Eunhyuk menyukainya tetapi perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Aku mendadak pusing, dipertemukan dengan Eunhyuk aku senang, tapi melihat sikapnya padaku tadi itu membuatku sedih.

"Darimana saja kau, aku mencarimu."

"Kyuhyun." Aku tidak tahu sajak kapan, tapi air mataku sudah membanjiri pipiku. Entahlah apa yang kutangisi, semua ini membuatku lelah. Dan saat ini aku membutuhkannya, menghapus air mataku dan membuatku tersenyum. Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Eh." Kyuhyun menarikku, dia berjalan dengan tergesa, lebih mirip berlari. Aku mengikutinya. Aku menoleh saat melihat Donghae tersenyum kearahku. Aku menunduk menghindarinya, bukan takut pada ancaman Eunhyuk, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Eunhyuk sedih. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, apa kita sudah sampai ditempat parkir?

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu Donghae, jangan ganggu atau mencoba mendekati Sungmin!" Aku mendongak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Nadanya biasa saja, tapi tatapan Kyuhyun pada Donghae membuat ucapan itu terlihat mengerikan. Dan sepertinya Donghae tidak takut sama sekali, dia terenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mendesis lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Apa tadi Kyuhyun mendengar percakapanku dengan Donghae, ya?

"Oppa..."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu berkali-kali, jangan pergi terlalu jauh dariku. Kau harus tetap disampingku Sungmin!" Lagi, aku melihat kekhawatirkan tergambar diwajahnya. Apa yang dikhawatirkannya?

;;;;;;

_Aren't you something to admire_

_'Cause your shine is something like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

_Justin Timberlake – Mirrors_

**_Jika dimasa yang akan datang takdir mempertemukan kita kembali, apakah kau mau tersenyum lalu menyapaku sama seperti dulu? Dulu ketika tak ada dinding pemisah yang kuciptakan di antara kita, dulu ketika tak ada seorang pun yang perduli dengan kisah ini, dan dulu ketika tak ada satu pun air mata yang menggores pipimu. Apakah satu kata maaf pantas ku sandingkan dengan banyaknya air mata yang kau keluarkan karena kebodohanku? Bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Pertemuan itu, rasa cinta yang datang tanpa ku panggil dan kisah yang perlahan tertulis. Aku ingin kembali, tapi itu tak mungkin, kau tahu bukan?_**

**_Maaf, tapi aku mencintaimu, sanggat mencintaimu min._**

Aku mencoba menatap matamu, tanpa ku mau, sekali lagi aku terperangkap indah purnamamu. Ini keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Akhirnya permintaanku setalah sekian lama diwujudkan juga olehNya. Kembali, adalah satu kata yang kuinginkan bersamamu Sungmin. Apa kau bahagia? Dapat bersama lagi denganku seperti ini? Aku fikir ini tidak akan mungkin. Tapi kau merasakannya, kan? Kita kembali lagi ke masa dimana kau dan aku bersama, kita satu. Aku akan memcoba memperbaiki semuanya, semua kesalahan yang kulakukan dulu padamu. Akan kuhapus semua luka yang kugores dihatimu.

Saat ini aku melihatnya, dia didepanku. Aku ingin berlari kearahnya lalu memeluknya erat, aku begitu merindukannya. Tapi, "Darimana saja kau? Satu jam aku menunggumu disini, setelahnya kau malah mengabaikanku seperti ini. Bagus sekali. Cepatlah kita hampir terlambat!" Ah, bodoh sekali kau Kyuhyun, mengapa kau katakan itu pada Sungmin dipertemuan pertama kalian di masa sekarang?

Wajahnya lucu sekali, pucat pasi, aku yakin dia kaget dengan pertemuan ini. Berfikir, apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Ya, semuanya harus sesuai rencana. Hari ini, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menagis Min.

;;;;;;

Kami selesai memonton film. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan ceritanya, yang kuperhatikan adalah wajahnya yang tertidur pulas dipundakku. Aku terus berceloteh tentang film yang sama sekali tidak ku ketahui jalan ceritanya dan Sungmin tersenyum. Aku tahu tidak ada yang lucu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku menggodanya.

"Apa itu lucu?" Aku berusaha merubah mimik wajahku sesendu mungkin dan sepertinya akan berhasil. Baiklah, kau memang hebat Kyuhyun. Sungmin terperangkap jebakan, dia menjawab kalau memang tidak ada yang lucu, dan dia berhenti, aku menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya, lama sekali.

"Berfikir apa? Cepatlah!" Dengan tidak sabar aku memaksanya melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. Sungmin berjinjit dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan berbisik ditelingaku. Hebat, Sungmin yang terhebat, dengan cepat dia merubah suasana. Tahu yang dikatakannya saat berjinjit dan berbibisik ketelingaku? Dia mengatakan bahwa dia semakin menyayangiku.

Sungmin tunggu, kenapa kau berlari? Apa kau malu? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa disini akulah yang semakin menyayangimu. Akulah yang bersyukur bahwa perasaanmu padaku tidak hilang sedikit pun. Kau berharga Min, lebih dari diriku sendiri.

;;;;;;

Setelah kemarin, aku tahu saat ini Sungmin benar-benar marah padaku. Dia meningalkan meja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Harusnya aku tidak melayani Seohyun. Tapi sungguh aku bingung apa yang harus kuperbuat saat berhadapan dengannya. Aku bangun dari kursi, ingin mengejarnya, tapi sudut mataku menangkap hal lain. Ada pergerakan dikursi lain.

Donghae, lagi-lagi dia mendekati Sungminku. Aku tidak pernah marah padanya, aku percaya, sebesar apa pun cintanya pada Sungmin, dia tidak akan pernah mengkhianati persahabatan kami. Dulu memang aku yang salah, tidak pernah jujur padanya dari awal tantang semuanya.

"Donghae-ssi, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan? Bisakah kau tidak menghalangi jalanku?" Sebenarnya aku ingin kesana mambantu Sungmin menghindari Donghae, aku tahu dia tidak nyaman berada disana. Eunhyuk, langkahku didahulu yeoja itu. Dia manarik Sungmin dan membawanya keruang rapat khusus bagian pemasaran. Apa yang dilakukannya diruangan itu sudah dapat kutebak. Sungmin pasti terkejut mengetahui sahabatnya kini membencinya. Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, segera aku masuk memastikan keadaan Sungmin.

Benar, Sungmin menangis. Min aku mohon hentikan tangisanmu. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Aku harus membawanya ketaman, pergi dari kantor walau pun rapat besar akan dilakukan setelah makan siang ini, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting Sungmin baik-baik saja, dapat tersenyum kembali, aku ingin melihat senyumnya bukan air matanya. Aku menariknya menuju tempat parkir, aku tahu dia kesakitan dengan genggaman tanganku yang terlalu erat, tanpa dia berkata, aku tahu.

Aku melihat Donghae tersenyum ke arah purnamaku. Sepertinya peringtan yang kesekian harus kulakukan, "Ku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu Donghae, jangan ganggu atau mencoba mendekati Sungmin!" Lalu aku menarik kembali Sungmin. Sebelum siapa pun mengambilnya dariku, sebelum perasaan Sungmin berubah padaku.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu berkali-kali, jangan pergi terlalu jauh dariku. Kau harus tetap disampingku Sungmin!" Sungmin kaget, aku tahu ini keterlaluan. Tapi aku benar-benar takut dia akan pergi jauh lagi dariku. Aku takut.

Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia Min, menghentikan derai air matamu dengan jemariku dan membuatmu tersenyum dipelukkanku. Tapi yang dulu dan sekarang terjadi selalu bertolak belakang dari apa yang kufikirkan dan kurencanakan. Aku terlalu takut menunjukkan rasa sayangku. Aku takut kau terpuruk saat menyadari kebersamaan kita hanyalah sementara. Dan yang abadi, kita terpisah. Kau dan aku, kita melalui jalan yang berlawanan, bagaimana pun kita mencari jalan untuk bertemu, tidak akan ada titik pertemuan itu. Karena takdir kita sudah jelas. Kita, tidak untuk bersama. Aku tidak bisa menjadi sosok pria disampingmu yang menggenggam tanganmu erat sambil melihat iringan awan, melihat pelangi saat hujan disenja hari reda. Walau pun sebenarnya, aku ingin.

**E**

**N**

**D**

Lunas! Ngga perlu dijelasin ya yang terakhir prolog siapa, pasti udah bisa bedain, kan? Ini terlihat terburu-buru, tapi saya udah mencoba menulis sepanjang mungkin. Kurang panjang? Mungkin bisa minta Magnae saya untuk melanjutkannya.

Maaf kalau banyak typo, saya ngga edit lagi, jadi harap maklum, ok.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian bertiga ;)


End file.
